


Every Breath You Take

by mythicalinker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape Aftermath, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: When his rapist finally freed him, Dean hoped that it was all over. That he can start over again and go back to his work as a police officer in NYPD but instead, he discovered that letting him go was just the beginning of his kidnapper's dark and twisted game.With a possible betrayal from someone close to him, a threat that was coming back from the past, a series of cold-blooded murders, and a shocking discovery about himself that was bound to turn his world upside down... can he still afford to give himself a chance in love even though there was a risk that he will fall to the wrong person?





	1. Since You've Gone I Been Lost Without a Trace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally a Supernatural RPF but I'm starting to feel uncomfortable in using the name of real actors in my fic. I guess it's not just my thing so I decided to make this fic a Supernatural RPF.
> 
> I also give Sam the last name Campbell to avoid any confusion and make John Dean's uncle.
> 
> I also edit some stuff so there's a minimal change on the fic.
> 
> Expect a lot of inaccurate information on how the police handles their legal investigation. Obviously, I'm just a pathetic fanboy who based my works on television. 
> 
> I am not a professional and I don't claim to have the knowledge to properly discuss PTSD or other mental-related issues that will be shown in this fic. 
> 
> This is also my first SPN RPF though two of my stories (Meeting for the First Times and Biggest Among Them All) have a little SPN actions on them. Jensen's personality was "almost" the same while Jared's was like RoboSam or Soulless Sam (because I love this version of Sammy so much). There were no supernatural stuff that was going on in this fic, just dark characters so enjoy!
> 
> Credit to Gordon Sumner and The Police for this wonderful song (though I like the Stalker's version better) ;)
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for any mistake(s) that you saw in the story at the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading immediately. For short, read at your own risk.

DEAN cursed in agony as he tried to open his eyes and had his vision exposed in a sudden burst of light. He was hurting everywhere and his sight was blurry. He was confused as hell when he found himself naked with each of his ankles bound tightly on his wrists by a flex-cuff. It took him a minute to collect his scattered thoughts and contemplated the fact that he was kidnapped and been subjected to rape and torture for days.

He was sweating all over squinting at the dim light that was provided by the wax candles that were scattered around the room like a set-up for a horror movie. When he finally able to focus, he gazed at Mark's naked and muscular form. Mark was not his name but he decided to call him that since the bastard loved to mark him up with bruises and bites. As usual, Mark wore a black balaclava that only showed his eyes that were smartly hidden with a pair of dark goggles. He would have laughed at the guy's ridiculous look if the situation was different.

He watched Mark with dread as the guy turned on his iPod to play his favorite song that he loathed so much. It was obviously an edited version of the song because it only consisted of four lines that was playing in an endless repeat. 

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Mark hummed the melody as he poured down copious amount of what Dean assumed was lube on his hand. He closed his eyes in resignation because there was nothing that he can do to prevent this from happening. He tried at first but gave up eventually after facing the painful consequences of disobeying his captor. He choked a little when the first finger slipped inside of him with ease. Mark didn't waste his time and quickly added two more appendages in his asshole. He hissed in pain and surprise when the usual three digits became four. Mark as a standard, used three fingers (sometimes two when the guy was impatient or upset) before fucking him. It didn't make any sense that he was going for four today.

"I-it hurts. Slow down please," Dean pleaded in anguish as he was stretched beyond what he was used to.

Mark ignored him and continued his ministrations. Instead of doing what Dean wanted, the guy quickened the pace.

"Stop please... Sir, I beg you," Dean beseeched as tears rolled down on his face. He was being raped almost everyday and his anus was extremely throbbing so escalating his torture to a higher level was completely unbearable.

"I already told you Dean that I love hurting you but I'm a man of reason. I will not hurt you if you don't deserve it but sadly you did something that upsets me," Mark said in a muffled voice. It was almost inaudible and unfortunately hard to identify because of the part of the hat that covered his mouth.

Dean didn't know what he had done but decided to apologize hoping it will be enough to calm down Mark. "S-sir... I'm very sorry. I'm sorry! I swear. I swear that I will not do it again. Just. Just please... I'm going to do anything. Just please Sir."

"Well," Mark said as if he was considering what Dean had told him. He slowly pulled out half of his fingers from his hole then looked at his tear-streaked face. "Fine. I am going to forgive you if you will tell me the reason why I'm punishing you in the first place."

Dean was dumbfounded because he didn't know how to answer that. He tried to open his mouth and made a wild guess but decided not to because lying at the guy will not do him any good. "Please Sir..."

Mark sighed and thrusted the digits back to his ass that caused Dean to wail. The bastard leaned closer to his ear and whispered his sin. "You know what you did? You didn't stay out of my mind even for a single second. Your mouth, your ass, your fucking moans and tears keep on popping in my head and distracted the shit out of me. I'm rock hard the entire day and I didn't have a choice but to fuck that kid that I saw loitering in the subway but still it was you that I had in my mind when I fucking come in his mouth. That's all your fault and for that..."

Dean didn't remember what his rapist said after that because his entire mind solely focused on the extreme pain when Mark forced his entire fist inside of his ass.

 

\---

"NO... Please Sir! STOP!!!" Dean screamed out as he woke up from his nightmare. He was perspiring so much that his thin hospital gown was totally wet. Much to his shame, he found that he was leaking and hard down there. 

"Dean, are you okay? Do you need me to call Jo?" Castiel asked in concern.

Dean stiffened in fear and shame as he faced his friend and partner for the past couple of years. Castiel's azure eyes were filled with sadness and care. He looked around the room and was horrified to see that aside from his partner, there were handful of people inside of his room. John Winchester was there, his uncle and NYPD's chief director who looked at him with fatherly concern; Sam Campbell who was his partner before Castiel, the guy looked businesslike as usual; and Frank "Lucifer" Embers, Sam's current partner that Dean swore was trying his best not to smile because he was a fucking asshole and enjoyed watching others' suffering. Regardless, he was thankful that no one mentioned about the scream earlier.

It was exactly a week ago when he was found by his neighbor inside of a body bag at the doorstep of his own apartment. He was naked saved for the police cap on his head and the ropes that bound his entire body though he didn't recall any details of his rescue. Castiel was the one that filled him in with the things that he missed. He learned from his partner that he was gone for two weeks and worse, he found out that his sick kidnapper sent short audio and video clips of his rape to the department every week during his captivity. Dean almost lost his lunch at the notion that the whole department already had seen him at his worst. He was not sure though if he still had the guts to face any of them for that matter.

As for the investigation, there was no strong lead since no traces of foreign DNA were found on (or in) him. It seemed like the kidnapper scrubbed him clean through and through that clearly showed that the guy was no amateur. The higher-ups were going nuts because for the second time that year, someone from the force was kidnapped and was treated like a sex slave. It turned out that Dean was the second guy. The first one was from FBI who was imprisoned by his kidnapper for three months. Dean can't imagine what his fellow officer experienced but he was sure that it was more terrorizing than what he endured. The investigators believed that the same person did it but they found no evidence to link the cases to one another except for the pieces of their uniforms that were left on their bodies when they were returned. If Dean was returned with his police cap, the first guy got his necktie, badge and suit jacket that was the standard FBI uniform.

The first time he woke up was both mentally and emotionally difficult for him. He became a little paranoid when someone tried to touch him. As a matter of fact, his first doctor Stephen Strange ended up with a black eye when he was treating his injuries. There was another time when he woke up from his nightmare and found the door of his room to be unlocked so he scolded the police officers who were supposedly posted outside of his room to guard him but instead of doing their duties, he caught them flirting with the nurses in the nurse station. It ended up in a brawl when one of the officers called him a nutcase. 

The paranoia eventually lessened with the help of his psychotherapist Dr. Jo Harville (who insisted to be addressed only by her first name). She was also a rape victim herself so she fully understood the things that he was going through. Physically, he was recovering miraculously from his injuries that was all thanks to Dr. Strange (who already forgave him for what he did) and Castiel who never left his side since day one. He appreciated his partner's effort to stay with him since he got no one (except for John who was always busy) since both of his parents died when he was a teenager. 

Castiel was the only visitor that Jo permitted to visit Dean. NYPD and FBI were insisting to talk to him for a while but Jo kept them away. She said that he was still not stable enough for any interrogation because of his trauma but finally after his ten sessions with her, Dean was declared by Jo to be ready. 

"How are you doing son?" John asked gently as he sat to the chair next to Castiel.

Sam snorted and crossed his arms, piercing Dean with his bluish hazel eyes that were blank as usual. Dean avoided the taller man's eyes because of some unfortunate incidents in the past. The shoulder-length brown locks framed his perfectly angular face that can be fascinating and scary at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam asked sarcastically.

John turned around and glared at Sam. "You keep your thoughts to yourself or I will remove you from this case."

Sam shrugged his shoulders but obeyed. Lucifer shook his head in amusement of seeing the director reprimanding his partner. The guy hid his smile by covering it with his hand but Dean can't blame him. Sam has an intimidating aura that was dangerously attractive that reminded Dean of a wild lion. Most of their superiors were even afraid of Sam (though they didn't admit it) so seeing John treating him like that was strange and a little funny.

Dean stopped his musings and squirmed a little when he felt the scrutinizing stares of his four visitors. He bit his lower lip in agitation and closed his eyes to ease the building of tension in his chest. He needed to show them that he was recovering. He wanted to go back to work as soon as possible because everything about his current room specially its stillness and sterility reminded him that hell. He must have a distraction or he will just wallow and ended up buried on his traumatic past.

"P-peachy," Dean stuttered in attempt to feign cheerfulness in his voice but he was too nervous to pull it off. 

"More like pitchy Dean," Castiel teased playfully. 

Dean smiled at Castiel with gratitude for saving him from embarrassment. He can always count on the guy to cover his sorry ass and for laughing at his corny jokes. He cannot imagine his life without him by his side. If he was just gay, he will surely ask Castiel to marry him. 

"Can all of you shut-up for a second and let me and Winchester have a conversation without any fucking interruption?" John demanded in a stern voice.

"Keep your voice low Sir. Winchester's doctor ordered us not to talk---"

"Well I order for you to shut your trap Lucifer or fucking leave if you can't. Don't treat Winchester like a porcelain doll because he may look like one but I know he's a hard rock through and through. Am I right son?"

Dean noticed Sam snorting in the corner as if he was disgusted but what John had said but regardless he was thankful to his ex-partner. Sam was maybe cold and rude but that was his default setting. He wanted to cry in gratitude for Castiel, Sam and John for treating him normally. Don't get him wrong, he didn't want to pretend the whole ordeal with Mark didn't happen but he didn't want other people to treat him like he was fragile because he was not. 

"Of course. As a matter of fact, I'm ready to go back to work as soon as I'm out of here Sir," Dean stated determinably though he faltered a little when he said "Sir" in the end because it reminded him of his kidnapper and his sick interest in dominating him.

"I'm afraid son that we still need to wait for the approval of NYPD's official psychotherapist to declare that you're already fitted to work," John explained.

"Bummer," Dean weakly uttered as he started to think of the things that he can do while he was on leave. He sighed in defeat when he came up with nothing. "I guess if there's really nothing that we can do about it, we can at least discuss the real reason of your visit because I don't believe that Campbell and Lucifer dropped by just to check if I'm okay."

Sam's expression didn't change but Dean spent a lot of time with him to know that the subtle twitch on the right corner of the guy's lips was an indication that he was upset or offended. Seriously, Dean didn't understand why he would be because it was the truth. He knew how much his ex-partner hated it when someone was wasting his time.

"Sorry to disappoint you Winchester but we didn't give a fuck if you're okay. We're not here to tolerate your bitchiness but to do our job and ask your side of the story. Tell us what you remember so we can find your captor but if you don't want to cooperate, just say so we can go somewhere else to follow other leads," Sam retorted, his voice filled with frosty aloofness that never failed to irritate Dean. 

Dean glared at Sam for treating him like another case to solve and not a human being like he usually did. As police officers, they were instructed to be professional and avoid attachment to the people that were involved in the case that they were handling but Sam used to be his partner so he expected him to be a little more sympathetic since they shared a history. They were together for five years and during those times, they solved a lot of high profile cases. Dean was good in getting vital information from their witnesses because he was just simply good with people. He knew the best way to charm them, to detect when they're lying and how to read them through their words and actions. Sam on the other hand was the master of logic and calculations. He was detached and was not a fan of testimonies but of facts and evidences. Together they were hailed as NYPD'S most formidable team. They decided to separate ways when Dean unintentionally accused his ex-partner of killing Santana Lopez, an FBI agent and Sam's "girlfriend" at that time. 

The night before her murder, Santana called Dean to drink. She told Dean how much she hated Sam for being such a negligent boyfriend and only talking to her when he wanted sex (she actually overshared their sex adventures that night much to Dean's horror) but when it came to the romantic side of things, Sam seemed unconcerned. Dean pitied her so he accompanied her the whole night and decided not to leave her side. They went back at Santana's place (that she shared with Sam) to drink some more until they were both wasted and let's just say that things went a little wild from there.

It was the morning after when things started to go down to hell. Dean was planning to get out of the bed when Sam arrived and saw them on their post-hookup state. He did the smartest thing to do on that kind of situation, he pretended to be asleep because he knew that this kind of affair was bound to be awkward and messy. Call him a coward but he was no good when it came to confrontation. He was not really sure how to react or what to say on those kind of situations. The whole thing was ridiculous and felt like a comedy sitcom except that there was nothing funny about it.

Dean was waiting for his partner to wake him up with a punch but instead Sam did the unthinkable. He told Santana that he was tired and wanted to go to sleep as if he didn't see Dean on the center of the bed next to his girlfriend. Santana didn't take it well maybe because she was hoping to see a different and normal reaction (like Sam beating the hell out of him). Dean still remembered the whole exchange as if it just happened yesterday.

"Can't you be atleast a little angry about this?" Santana asked almost exasperatedly sitting up on the bed, pointing at her and Dean's naked body that were only covered with the comforter sheets.

"Why? Did Winchester raped you or something?" Sam asked apathetically.

"Of course not! I'm talking about the fact that I cheated on you!" Santana almost screamed in anger.

"I never thought that we're exclusive," Sam muttered almost bored as the bed groaned in protest. Dean assumed that it was because of the added weight when his partner sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you implying that you're fucking around all these months that we were living together?" Santana asked as if horrified.

Sam just sighed in reply and joined Dean inside of the comforter. Dean stopped himself from trembling in nervousness when the warmth in there increased tenfold.

"So that's the reason why you were not even upset that your partner fucked me. Is that it? Answer me you son of a bitch!" Santana cursed that was followed by something breaking. Dean was tempted to open his eyes but he guessed that as long as there was no physical assault involved, he didn't have the right to intervene yet.

"To be honest, I don't know why you are upset. You want me to be angry because you cheated on me but did you ever thought about the possibility that I simply don't care? Who you are fucking behind my back is your business alone and not mine and to begin with, I never asked you to move in with me, you did that on your own without even asking my permission. You're the one who assumed that we have something because seriously I don't even remember telling you that I like you. Heck, I don't have any feelings for you," Sam stated without falter as if he was just saying whatever he was reading in an ad or something.

Dean knew Santana so well that he was sure by now that her face was a shade of deep red out of anger and embarrassment. She must be in the verge of tears but he knew she will not cry to hold on to her pride. "Alright. Sorry, I guessed this was all my fault. I am the one who presumed stuff on the first place and I should've believed Rogers when he said that you're not a human being. Normal guys will extract a revenge like cheating back in return if they see their girl cheating on them."

"That will only happen if the girl matters to them. Whatever you think we have, it's over. Go away," Sam finally said in a monotonic tone.

Dean felt bad for Santana. It was maybe her fault but the way Sam turned her down was still rude. Those insulting words were completely uncalled-for.

"You're an ass but I love you Sam so please... I'm going to kill myself if you leave me. I fucking swear it!" Santana half-begged, half-threatened.

"Just do it, I don't care. I can do it for you if you want. Leave now so I can catch some sleep and don't forget to leave my key. Go," Sam said firmly this time, his voice was very serious that it gave Dean goosebumps.

Dean heard Santana's car leaving but he still decided to keep on pretending until Sam was asleep. He was very uncomfortable though because of their combined heat. It was weird because he thought the guy will be cold like his icy personality instead he found out that his partner was burning hot as if he was running a fever. Begrudgingly, he finally understood what Santana meant when she said that Sam was fucking hot (note: her words not his). Without his consent, he started to remember what she said exactly last night:

"The way he touched me made me feel like I was burning alive. Those damn huge hands seemed like they have a life of their own, touching me so lovingly as if I'm the most desirable woman. It was possessive and insane but it was not the hottest thing about him, it was his cock that was so..."

Dean shook his own head to forget his ridiculous thought about his partner. Perhaps Santana's lewd stories about her escapades with Sam were starting to get into him because who on their right mind will not be curious if they found out that someone they knew for years was packing a monster inside of their pants, right? 

There were running rumors and jokes about Sam's dick in the department of course (courtesy of Wilson, NYPD'S unofficial jester) but no one actually was able to prove it and Sam never commented about it so when Santana told him about it, Dean's curiosity started to enflame. He was aware that this was wrong and it needed to stop because it was fucking with his head.

Dean finally made up his mind to swallow his shame and fear and face the consequences of what he did last night rather than to stay in that bed and waited for Sam to fall asleep and ended up checking if his whang was really that big. Dean's curiosity was stupid that way and Sam always told him that it will be his death and perhaps his partner was right. He must not allow his stupidity to rule over him or he will eat the bullet from Sam's gun that gave him another inappropriate image that involved Sam's "gun" in his mouth. He sighed and tried to get rid of the stupid thought or something really bad will happen.

As fast as he can, he tried to get out of the bed but Sam suddenly called out his name catching him off guard so as a result, he slipped on the silky sheet and twisted his ankle causing him to fall down above Sam. Thankfully, they had the sheet between their bodies when he fell. Dean was not sure though if he was disappointed or relieved when he realized that Sam had his arm over his crotch preventing him to feel his partner's manhood.

"S-shit sorry Campbell," Dean mumbled in apology. He tried to get off of the taller man but the sheets were messily twisted together so he ended up squirming above him. 

"My dick will get hard if you keep grinding on it," Sam joked(?) in his deadpan voice. 

Dean was shock. Was it the end of the world? Sam never joked. As a matter of fact, his partner didn't know what humor was so it only meant that he was telling him the truth. Dean gasped (belatedly) in shock when he realized that the thing that he was sitting on was not Sam's arm but his fucking dick. He was such an idiot for thinking that it was Sam's huge arm but it just felt too big to be a cock and to think that it was not fully hard yet!

Dean pulled the comforter to wrap it around himself and scrambled out of the bed as fast as he can looking around the room for his discarded clothes. Fortunately he quickly found his jacket, shirt and pants but his underwear was missing. He scanned the room with his eyes for it but he really can't find it. He cursed himself when he realized that he forgot again to wear one.

As he dressed he swore he can feel Sam's eyes on him but he decided to ignore it and left without a word. Later that day at exactly 12:24 PM, Santana Lopez was found dead on the same bed that she shared with Dean last night. He was asked to be a witness in the crime and unintentionally, his testimonies made Sam the the primary suspect. The court proven Sam "not guilty beyond unreasonable doubt" and it turned out that Santana committed a suicide. Sam didn't harbor any bad blood towards him but Dean was guilty of condemning the guy so he requested for a new partner. Sam earned most of their colleagues' sympathies and Dean was treated like a pariah until John stepped in and defended him. Sam also came to his defense emphasizing that truth and justice will always be above any partnership or camaraderie. The bullying stopped but the others especially his next partners became wary of him until Castiel was assigned to their department. The weird detective didn't care on what others were saying about Dean and they became close since then.

He cursed himself when he found that he was hard again after recalling his past. He never thought of that incident for years because it confused him but now, he was sure that the truth was undeniable, his hard-on this time around was because of Sam. He glanced subtly at the prominent bulge on his ex-partner's pants and blushed when he realized that Sam caught him staring. He looked away quickly and focused at John instead who seemed like was talking all this time uncaring if he was listening or not. Perhaps the director thought that Castiel will just rely to him the details of whatever he was talking about.

"... so like I was saying Winchester, Campbell and Lucifer were here for questioning. I assigned them to handle the case. I also assigned Thor to be your personal bodyguard---"

"I need to stop you from there Uncle... I mean Sir. Why do I need a bodyguard? I am capable of protecting myself. I thought that the guards outside are just there for the entire duration of my stay here," Dean snapped annoyingly at his superior.

John sighed and rubbed his aching temple. "Look son---"

John's forehead wrinkled in annoyance when he was interrupted by the insistent knocks on the door. NYPD's director hated it so much when he was being cut off while talking but it seemed urgent. 

John looked at Lucifer and tilted his head at the direction of the door. The detective nodded and pulled out his gun. Everyone held their breath except for Sam as Lucifer turned the knob and slowly opened the door only to meet the distress expression on Thor's face but despite of that, the Aussie still manage to look like a model straight from the magazine with his sandy blonde hair that was cascading down in the middle of his back.

Thor just nodded at Lucifer then saluted at John. He turned his eyes at Dean and smiled warmly at him. "I'm so glad that you're doing better. I talk to your doctor earlier and---"

"Cut it out Thor and tell us why were you knocking at the fucking door so loud and please don't tell me that it was to check on Winchester "again" because your mother hen act is starting to piss me off," Jeff commented bluntly.

Thor didn't reply but he smiled sheepishly at Dean. The blonde giant was blushing in embarrassment but quickly composed his features to face John. "Well Sir, I wish that this one is just me checking on Winchester but it's something more important. Can we go outside and talk about it?"

Dean shivered in fear. It was clear as day that it had something to do with him, his instincts were telling him so because why did they still need to go out to discuss it if it was not about him? John was the type of superior who shared everything to his subordinates, he didn't care about sensitivity and privacy. Were they trying to keep things from me? But I am still a police officer and there's no way in hell I let someone exclude me in my own fucking case, Dean thought furiously.

"Why not tell him here?" Dean asked in annoyance, his eyes glaring at the brown envelope in Thor's hand that the Aussie hid quickly but belatedly on his back. 

"Sorry Dean but this has nothing to do with you and this is classified," Thor apologized as he looked back at Dean guiltily.

Dean's nose flared in anger. "Stop beating around the bush! Fuck, I was maybe raped but it didn't make me stupid. I know---"

"Give it to him so he will stop whining. We all know it's for him anyway," Sam grumbled.

"How did you know?" Thor asked suspiciously.

Sam sighed in disappointment. "I know how to read. It is addressed to Dean Winchester."

Thor's face turned to a deep shade of red in embarrassment but Dean was too riled to chuckle at his supposedly bodyguard's predicament. "Please Jeff, let me see it. Hiding the truth from me will not help me at all. Please..," he pleaded but John ignored him and faced Thor instead.

"Have you checked it?" Jeff asked Thor who nodded grimly. "What is it?"

"A set of pictures with a message or perhaps it's more appropriate to say that it's a threat," Thor answered.

Dean shivered in fear. The thought of Mark coming back never left his mind for a second. Castiel assumed that the reason why his kidnapper let him go in the first place was all because Mark got sick of him but he and Jo were not convinced. According to her, it was unusual for a rapist to let go of his prey. In most cases, rape victims ended-up inside of a body bag but there were some who got lucky. These survivors either managed to escape on their own or were rescued before it was too late for them so basically he was none of the above. Now he was scared that his nightmare was coming to life.

"Let him see it Thor. He's right. He must be aware of the risk that he's facing," John ordered.

Dean's hand trembled as he stretched out his arm to ask Thor for the envelope. The guy handed it to him reluctantly but Dean knew he needed to face his fear to overcome it. He exhaled a deep sigh as he opened the envelope. It was a collage of four pictures that was arranged on a 2 x 2 grid. 

The pictures were simple enough but they were the ghastliest images that he had ever seen. The first photograph was of him inside the ambulance car probably after he was rescued. Dean was gasping really hard on the oxygen mask. He looked sickly pale, his body covered entirely by bruises and hickeys. The second picture was of him in his hospital gown sneaking outside of his room to get a Coke in the vending machine. The third was his epic rebuttal with his fellow officers on the nurse station and the last one was him performing a step dance number on their department's Christmas party last year. The photographer caught perfectly the awkwardness and embarrassment that were evident on his smiling face. 

How can Mark manage to get those photos? The first three pictures were easy because he can just assume that the guy just kept on following him since he let him go but the last picture? Was Mark following him since then or was it even longer than that? The security in NYPD'S parties were so tight so the chance of someone suspicious and unauthorized gate-crashing was unthinkable unless...

"Can it be one of us?" Castiel voiced out.

Dean looked at the men before him. They can all be Mark for all he knew. They fitted his captor's description except for Castiel because he didn't have the guy's built but the thought of anyone from the force doing it to him was unthinkable. It was beyond beyond repulsive.

Dean looked at the familiar faces of the men that worked with him for years. All of them became a part of his life in some way and he trusted them with all his life but now he didn't know what to think. If there was something that he learned from his job, it was the fact that even good people can fall from grace. Everyone can be corrupted by the right motivation.

The glossy paper slipped out from his hand and he watched as it flipped slowly in the air until it fell down on the floor. He tried to hold it but it was no longer possible because his entire system already gave in. He threw up all of the contents of his stomach that made a puddle on the white tiled floor but the photo remained untouched, its message that was written in red ink was loud and clear:

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you


	2. I Dream at Night I Can Only See Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knew that Sam is not good for him because his ex-partner for all he knew can be the same guy who imprisoned him. Nevertheless, Sam doesn't stop haunting his fantasy and reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this update guys.

"ALRIGHT Dean. For all we know, your rapist can be any of our colleagues," Castiel Novak said tiredly. "Seriously can you give a more distinctive description of the guy like I don't know the size of his cock or something?"

Dean threw the towel (that he used earlier to wipe off his sweat after their daily yoga exercise on the rooftop earlier) at Castiel who gracefully dodged it for being ridiculous as usual. "If I can give you the right size. How will you manage to do that?"

"We will have a nationwide dickhaunt where I will ask every single police officer to show me their goods and I will professionally measure them without any personal intentions."

"Liar!" Jo Harville accused as she took the seat next to Dean. "For all we know, you will enjoy every penis that you're going to touch. That's for sure."

"I'm seriously offended. I'm the most dignified police officer of NYPD," Castiel said seriously. "I am a professional!"

"...Sucker of Doctor Strange's whang," the psychotherapist bitterly added. 

Castel blushed in embarrassment and avoided looking at his two friends. "W-well to be fair, I'm not on duty and is it against the rules to give your boyfriend a head during office hours?"

"Well, technically the answer on that is yes since he's still on duty but more importantly you're now dating and you didn't even tell us! Friendship over," Jo declared.

Dean smiled fondly at his two friends. He was really lucky to have Castiel who always sticked with him since they met and his new friend Jo. If there was something good that came out from the tragedy that happened to him, it was meeting the feisty psychotherapist.

"Kidding aside, is there anything important that you remember about him Dean?" Jo asked.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to concentrate but all he can see on his mind was a face that was covered by goggles and balaclava. With regards on his rapist's body he really cannot recall any unique moles, tattoos or birthmarks that he can use as a reference to identify the criminal. "Sorry."

"That's fine. Don't force yourself if you can't," Jo said as she embraced Dean to comfort him.

"Just a quick question Deano. According to your official statement, you said that the guy who fucked you has a big dick. You're straight so correct me if I'm wrong. The only cock that you ever touched before all of this happened is your own. Am I right?" Castiel asked.

"Right," Dean answered nervously because he remembered touching Sam's dick before but he guessed that it was not worth mentioning. "But wait a second, didn't Mark send you guys some of the clips when he was... you know." 

"Yes. We had seen them but they were all blurred and some were even censored. As a matter of fact, the only thing that was clear on the clips was your voice. Anyway, my question is how are you sure that he's big if you only just got personal with two dicks in your entire life?"

Dean blushed furiously and stared at his hands that were clasped together. He mumbled something that Castiel and Jo failed to hear clearly.

"Pardon?" Jo asked this time.

"I-I said I'm quite above average. Mine's around eight and a half but compare to M-mark, my dick looks like a little finger next to a middle finger," Dean shamefully uttered as he showed them his fingers for better illustration.

Castiel's eyes opened wide at Dean's revelation. "Oh. I think our criminal's not an officer. He's a fucking pornstar."

Dean and Jo groaned in unison. Castiel had a point but the idea was completely ridiculous. Dean was starting to regret his request in asking the guy to treat him normally. He got his wish but unfortunately Castiel was nothing but normal. 

Dean sighed deeply when his doorbell started ringing. The three of them became alert especially Castiel whose face shifted instantly to his professional face that betrayed no emotion. It still surprised him to see his comical partner in that way especially during their operations.

Castiel put his index finger on his lips and signed for them to be quiet. He warily opened the door and pointed his gun at the two men who both wore the standard FBI suit. Both men were good looking in their own ways. The bigger man looked like a model with perfectly stubbled jaws and kaleidoscopic eyes while the smaller one was cute in a boyish way.

"Put down your gun Cassie. These are the guys that I wanted Dean to meet. Come inside," Jo enthusiastically said as she pulled the two men on each hand to lead them inside of the house. 

Dean quickly locked the door and suspiciously followed the new arrivals with his eyes.

"I'm Agent Stilinski and this is Agent Hale. You can call me Stiles and you can call this grumpy guy as Derek. We're from FBI," Stiles said as he flashed his badge. He looked exasperatedly at his partner whose face looked blank as usual. "Come on Derek! Can you atleast try to say hi to them?"

"That's fine Stiles, he's rocking the broody bad boy look anyway. I'm Castiel by the way from NYPD but you can call me Yours if you want," Castiel flirtatiously uttered as he offered his hand. He subtly looked at the front of the new arrivals' pants to size up their assets but they were a little loose so it was kind of difficult to find out. He realized that looking for Dean's rapist after all was harder than what he first thought.

Derek quickly stepped between Stiles and the guy who introduced himself as Castiel and shook his hand with a tight grip. "Nice to meet you."

"Let go of my hand. Damn it!" Castiel exclaimed in pain. 

Stiles gave Derek a quick smack on the ass and the latter let go of Castiel's hand instantly. "Sorry about that Cassie. Derek's just a little possessive."

"So you're kind of partners as well in real life?" Castiel asked unbelievably that Stiles answered with a nod. "Shit. Sorry Derek, I'm just messing with your gorgeous boyfriend besides I already have a boyfriend of my own so don't worry about me."

Dean watched the exchange. He can't help but to smile on how Stiles and Derek acted with each other. The way the smaller man's arm wrapped around his partner's waist and how the other man leaned back comfortably to him looked so natural to them as if they were together for years. 

"No worries," Stiles said dismissively and turned his head to face Dean. "Hello Dean. How are you doing?"

"How did you know my name?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"We're FBI and it's our job to know stuff," Stiles said seriously.

The speed of Dean's heartbeat became faster and out of control at the hidden meaning of what Stiles had said. Were the rest of the force knew what happened to him?

"I'm just kidding. Jo told us about you. Cassie told us his name so I figured out that you're Dean or did I get it wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"You're right. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester and guys can I borrow Jo for a minute. I just need to talk to her alone," Dean uttered but his voice was shaking a bit out of nervousness. 

"That's fine sweetie. Just give us a minute guys---"

"That's fine Jo. We can leave if you want. We're sorry for forcing you to meet us," Stiles interjected then mumbled in apology. "Perhaps we can do this next time or whenever you're ready."

Dean forced himself to smile as Stiles gave him a sympathetic smile. He shook Stiles's offered hand warily then Derek's who scrutinized his face as if he was trying to figure him out. Luckily, they were already leaving. Castiel was the one who led the two FBI agents out.

Dean sighed and looked guiltily at his psychotherapist. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's all my fault. I should not rush you to meet new people. I know how hard it is for you to trust these days and I surprise you by talking to strangers. I just thought that it would help," Jo regrettably murmured as she held Dean's hands.

"How can they help me?" Dean asked curiously.

"Remember the FBI agent that was kept as a sex slave for three months?"

Dean's eyes widened in shock at the implication of Jo's revelation. "Is it Stiles?"

"No, it's Derek."

Dean just nodded because that was the only reply he can muster. He just thought that it was Stiles because he appeared weaker than his partner and Derek was the type to beat the shit out of anyone. He finally understood why Derek was acting a little strange. The ever present wariness that were haunting the agent's eyes were the same eyes that he was seeing on the mirror everyday. 

"Campbell's here as a replacement for Thor today!" Castiel announced cheerfully. "It's now the end of my shift. Guys I really need to go. I have a date with Stephen."

Dean rolled his eyes at his friend who ran away after he kissed Jo on the cheeks. He almost jumped away when he felt a huge hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Doctor Harville, Winchester," Sam greeted on his usual monotonous voice that sent shivers on Dean's spine. "Thor will be late a little since he was busy decorating the station for Halloween."

Dean turned around and nodded at the guy. He tried really hard to atleast act a little civil but Sam's mere presence irritated him. It didn't help that the guy reminded him so much of Mark. Everything from the gargantuan and muscular frame and down to the obscene and very noticeable bulge on the front of his pants, Sam fitted the exact description of Dean's rapist except for the fact that the guy was straight as an arrow and didn't care about him at all.

"I almost forgot what day is it! I guess I need to go as well Dean because my Mom needs my help in buying candies for the kids," Jo said. She gave Dean a tight hug then shook Thor's hand hurriedly as she gathered her things and prepared to leave. 

"Can I come with you? This place is starting to bore me. I need some fresh air," Dean asked but Thor shook his head in disagreement.

"Not today Dean. It's a direct order from John," Sam said on his businesslike voice. "You will stay here until Chief will give me a new order to free you."

Dean wanted to protest but he didn't want to upset anyone especially Jo who was looking forward on this occasion. "Alright then. You take care of yourself Jo."

Dean received a final warm hug from his friend before she left. Dean's anger finally resurfaced as his fists clenched on his sides. He directed his furious eyes at his temporary bodyguard who just looked back at him with blank eyes. "Am I in a house arrest now?"

"Of course not but that is the only way for us to keep you safe. Chief's order."

"That's bullshit! And don't start telling me about orders and protocols because I know all of them. I'm still a police officer and I know how to protect myself!"

Sam surprised him by pouncing at him. It was so fast and before he realized what was happening, Dean found himself on the ground on his stomach. He tried to struggle but Sam's heavy body effectively pinned him down on the floor. He started to push the giant off his back but the guy just snuggled closer until there was no longer space between them. "You fucking asshole!"

"See? I can just easily overpower you and fuck the shit out of you and there's nothing that you can do about it," Sam whispered on Dean's ear and even rubbed his covered dick on his ex-partner's ass.

Dean knew that he should be scared but instead he found his own member slowly hardening. He remembered Jo talking about that this reaction. He was imprisoned for three weeks and was conditioned to respond sexually on force and abuse. It felt like his body was no longer his as his muscles began to relax when Sam started to grind against him.

"See? You need protection," Sam concluded as he got up and checked his phone as if he didn't rub his cock against Dean's ass a while ago. "And I should not tell you this but Cain Mark escaped from his prison on the very same day you went missing."

Dean stiffened on the floor as he began to feel fear. It seemed like the mere mention of his stepfather's name was powerful enough to reduce him down to his weaker twelve year old self again. Cain Mark was the second husband of his mother Mary after his father died when he was six. The guy was very abusive and looked for every opportunity to hurt him until the usually beatings turned into sexually unwanted touches during his adolescence. He just got lucky that his uncle John Winchester came in time to rescue him. It finally made sense on why he called his kidnapper as Mark because deep in his subconscious, he believed that the name of his stepfather is connotative to pain and abuse. 

Dean quickly got up and went to the sink to throw up. Was there a possibility that Cain and Mark were just one person all along? He gurgled the disgusting taste of his vomit on his mouth with the cold water from the faucet. He let the water poured down on his head to clear his disarray thoughts but it didn't work. He decided to go straight to his room and locked it without even saying a word to Sam. As expected, the guy didn't follow him.

Dean just stared at the ceiling as tears flowed down from his eyes. He didn't go out even when Thor arrived and asked him to eat his dinner. He closed his eyes in melancholy until he fell asleep.

 

∆∆∆

DEAN didn't know how he ended up hogtied on that cold and damp floor. The last thing he remembered was the throbbing pain when someone bashed him on the head after he grabbed a drink from a nearby bar. He tried to assess his surrounding but he can't see anything but complete darkness. 

"Hello Dean," a muffled and unrecognizable voice said as the door slowly creaked open that lightened the room a little. 

"Who are you? Did you know that I'm a police officer you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed in anger trying to free himself but it was useless.

"Of course. It's one of the reasons why I kidnapped you on the first place."

"W-what do you mean?" Dean asked but instead of an answer from his kidnapper, what he heard was the creepy and slower version of The Policeman's Every Breath You Take. "Turn that off you sick motherfucker!"

Dean's captor remained quiet as he knelt behind his body. He flinched when he felt the contact of the huge hand on his back that further travelled down to his lower back. The touch was obviously sexual and he was not stupid to guess where things were going. He tried to break his binds especially when the maniac was pulling down his jeans and boxers just below his ass but it remained stubbornly tenacious.

"Stop this! Fuck! Help! Anyone help!" Dean shouted desperately on the loudest voice that he can muster even though he knew that the situation was hopeless. 

"Tell me Dean... how many guys had fucked you in the past?" 

Dean stopped screaming when he realized that there was really nothing that he can do to avoid this from happening. He is straight and never even tried experimenting with guys before so he was a virgin when it came to butt sex but he would be damned if he will let the guy know it. He will remain silent and promised to himself that he will not give this asshole the satisfaction to hear anything from him.

"You will not talk then? Suit yourself. Let's see how far can you last," the masked bastard murmured on Dean's ear.

He was expecting the pain but nevertheless Dean was still caught off guard when his captor began to smack his ass. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from shouting in pain as his ass began to bruise and redden at the series of slaps that he received against his will. 

"I wonder if you suck your witnesses' dicks so they will testify for your case. How many times did you bend down just to get information from your 'sources', huh? Tell me you whore!"

Dean failed to stop himself from crying out when he was penetrated by a dry finger. He can't describe the burning pain as the digit quickly became two and breached untouched grounds inside of his body. 

"You're kind of bleeding though so does it mean that you're a virgin?" the guy rasped on his ear. "But is that really the case? Because it was hard to believe that you did not let anyone from the force to fuck you. It was impossible that John Winchester didn't tap this ass before."

"You're sick, he's my uncle! Don't you dare say anything bad about him," Dean threatened. He respected his uncle so much and this scum didn't have the right to say anything bad about his pseudofather.

"Or what?" the bastard challenged. "You will suck my dick?"

"Try it sticking any part of your body in my mouth and I will break it in two."

The guy laughed so loud it hurt Dean's eardrums. He hissed in pain when the third finger was introduced in his ass. The foreign sensation of the moving fingers in him were kind of uncomfortable until they bumped something inside of him that gave him a wonderful and incomparable pleasure that he never thought was possible to feel through his ass.

"Found it."

Dean was sure that it was his prostate. He knew it because Castiel was talking nonstop about it. He tried to get away especially when his rapist reached out to touch his cock but the guy pinned him with his body and didn't stop to assault his sweet spot using those long and dexterous fingers. He didn't want to feel any pleasure while he was being raped but unfortunately he can't win that battle. He didn't realize that he was moaning so loud as his climax neared.

Dean knew he tried his best to stop it but everyone has limits. The act was maybe against his will but the pleasure was undeniable nonetheless. He cried out as he orgasmed but stopped midway as something far bigger than fingers, brutally entered his entrance. It didn't fit and that was for sure but that didn't stop the bastard in pushing in until Dean felt a thin bush of hair that brushed against his ass. 

"So fucking tight," the bastard muttered as he began thrusting his humongous member in and out of Dean's hole.

Dean mouth hanged open in agony as he was torn from the inside. It was like he was being split apart by a dull knife in the most painful way possible, it felt that way until the undesired pleasure filled his senses. He wanted to get away but he was immobilized at the moment so he didn't have a choice but to enjoy his rape. He sobbed in ecstasy as his prostate was hit agaist his consent. 

"You're fucking mine now."

Dean started to thrash around in panic as his rapist's voice became rougher until it shifted to the voice of the man who hunted his childhood --- Cain.

Before Dean succeeded to to throw him off, Cain turned him around and fucked him harder. He tried to punch him but he pinned his wrists on each sides of his head. He screamed as his rapist mouthed on his neck and left hickeys on his trail.

"See? I can just easily overpower you and fuck the shit out of you and there's nothing that you can do about it," Sam said again as he stopped his ministrations.

Dean fearfully focused at Sam's face who was looking down at him with lecherous desire. He looked around the room and realized that he was now at his ex-partner's room where he accidentally touched his manhood and slept with the guy's deceased ex- girlfriend a few years back.

Sam raised his left eyebrow at him as if he was challenging him on what he will do. Dean bit his lower lip in indecision. He knew that he should stop Sam but he found himself reaching out to touch the guy's stubbled jaw. Sam made the decision for him and kissed his lips hungrily. Dean let him in and rolled their bodies so he was now on the top. Sam put his arm under his own head and watched him with steady gaze as he began to ride the huge cock that was deeply lodged in him. 

Dean moaned as he arched his body to ensure that Sam's member will hit his prostate. When his pace was starting to slow down, Sam spanked his ass. The pleasure was too much to take and finally with Sam's name on his lips, he came so hard without touching himself, letting his cum to gush out on his ex-partner's perfect six-packed abs. He was drifting to sleep in exhaustion when he felt a hard slap on his ass.

"Why are you slacking off? We're not done yet. I'm still hard."

 

∆∆∆

DEAN woke-up in discomfort as he found himself sweating profusely while his underwear was filled with his own cum. He wanted to punch himself for having a wet dream about his ex-partner. He didn't know exactly what to feel about it and why he had that dream to begin with. Jo explained that wet dream was normal but why did he dreamed of Sam of all people? Was it all because of the incident earlier? And what about Cain?

Dean decided to take a shower to clear his thoughts and cleaned himself. He closed his eyes and looked up at the gushing water until he heard the noisy and merry sound of the passing parade. He quickly finished his shower and covered himself with a towel. He opened the window and saw the festive group of people in different costumes who were dancing and singing on the street that were celebrating Halloween.

Dean knew that he was in danger but his room was suffocating him. He hastily dressed himself in simple white shirt, ripped jeans and a cap. Using his acrobatic skills, he managed to go out of his window, crossed its narrow ledge and jumped to the nearby tree.

Dean joined the crowd and wore the pumpkin hat that was offered to him by the girl who wore the costume of Elsa in Frozen. He let himself basked on the happiness caused by the party fever that he never felt for years since he was spending all his time in work.

"Hello there, my name's Chanel. What's yours?" a woman asked next to Dean who was almost naked saved for the red gloves, boots and leather straps that were wrapped around her body that almost left nothing to the imagination. 

"Me? I'm..," Dean paused talking then looked around until his eyes stopped to the girl who wore an angel costume. "My name's Michael. What about you? Who or what are you trying to imitate?"

"Well I'm a modern mummy," Chanel said after giving him a wink. "Do you want to have some fun?"

"Yeah, sure," Dean answered hesitantly. 

"Great! Come with me. We need to pick you a new outfit. You're a little underdressed for the occasion."

Dean knew that it was dangerous to put his trust to a stranger but he wanted to be careless just for once. Chanel brought her to a sex shop that was called G-Spot. He looked around at the place nervously especially to the display of sex toys that reminded him of his days with Mark. "What are we doing here?"

"I work here so don't worry. Let me get you something, okay? Just stay still," Chanel said as she left to look around the shop. She came back after a minute of searching, carrying a box with her. "Michael, what do you think about these babies?" Chanel asked as she showed Dean the glinting chains that were usually used for BDSM play.

Dean flinched at the sight of it but he tried his best to stop himself from trembling in panic. 

"Nope, too metallic. Hold this please," Chanel murmured as she handed him the chains to search for other stuff on the box that will serve as Dean's outfit.

Dean sighed in irritation. He put all of the sex toys and equipments that Chanel handed to him. He easily forgot the fear and nervousness when it was quickly replaced with boredom. "How can I wear a vibrator as a costume? Are you expecting me to wear this as a necklace?" he asked exasperatedly as he stared at the sex toy on his hand.

"That's actually a good idea but this one's better!" Chanel cheerfully said as she showed him a white and silver onesie that looked like an astronaut's suit.

"That will work," Dean agreed happily. He wanted to be an astronaut way back when he was a kid. He quickly wore the outfit that had a lot of detachable straps but luckily it got a hoodie that he lifted up to hide his face.

"You actually look great! Not anyone can pull off that look mind you. There's something missing though," Channel said gleefully as she put a glittering mask that covered half of his face. "Perfect. Let's go!"

 

∆∆∆

DEAN scanned his surrounding in awe. It was not his first time on a place like that but being there without his badge felt exciting and a little scary. Chanel brought him to a BDSM club that was called as "Succumb" and unfortunately, he lost her easily after five minutes. He tried to look for her but it was in vain since there were a lot of people inside of the club. Succumb was like an ordinary club with all the psychedelic lights, dancefloor, DJ and everything except there were mini-stages that displayed BDSM practices such as whipping and bondage. As if he was hypnotized, he joined the throngs of ecstatic bodies that were dancing to the beat of Alejandro by Lady Gaga. He was not really much of a dancer but he knew some moves. He changed partners from time to time and was having a good time until Monkey Guy (the guy wore the costume of a white gorilla from Rampage) started touching his ass in spite of his warning for the guy to leave him alone so he pushed him away harder than what he intended because the asshole was starting to irritate the shit out of him. 

"Back off! How many times did I have to tell you to keep your fucking hands to yourself?" Dean exclaimed angrily. 

"Come on Space Boy. I know you want it too. You're clearly seeking for someone to dominate you. Mess you up and make you lose your mind. Come to me and I promise you that I won't disappoint," the bastard said in his obviously dominant voice that was demanding obedience. 

Dean looked away because Monkey Guy's eyes were so intense. He heard about "the power of Dom's voice" in the past but he just scoffed at it. But after Mark abused him, something changed in him permanently. He realized that his rapist woke his inner submissive self that he was trying to ignore for years. 

Dean looked fearfully at the guy who now had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face as the bastard cupped his own crotch to tease him. Dean looked away and tried to look for an escape route but the asshole quickly grabbed his arm to keep him from escaping.

"Just give in bitch..."

Dean closed his eyes in resignation as he heard the words. Like a Pavlovian response, his body relaxed to follow the guy's order. He was starting to lose hope when another hand, a much bigger hand pulled him away.

"What the fuck's your problem Cowboy? All of the beautiful subs are salivating after your cock. Come on, give the others a chance!" Monkey Guy angrily blurted out.

"He obviously didn't want you. Get lost," Dean's rescuer drawled sexily in his familiar dominant voice. Somehow, it felt more powerful and confident than Monkey Guy's.

Dean opened his eyes and was shock to see that it was Sam who looked like a cowboy straight from a porn magazine. The guy wore the typical hat and boots but he was just wearing a vest as a top that exposed his six-pack abs (where Dean poured out his cum earlier). Ironically, he and Sam looked like the partners Woody and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story.

"Last warning," Sam threatened as he drew out a whip from his side.

"Asshole," Monkey Guy whispered before he left.

Dean sighed in relief but that was short-lived when the DJ started to play Grind on Me. He became self-conscious when he felt Sam's eyes on him. What was with him? Did he recognised him or something?

"Do you want to dance?" Sam asked.

To say that Dean was shock was an understatement. Why was his ex-partner was asking him? He wasn't sure what to do so he just nodded dumbly as he felt Sam from his back who slowly wrapped his arms on his waist to pull him close. He automatically leaned closer so he can grind his ass against Sam's crotch. He heard the guy hissed at the sudden contact but before he even opened his mouth to apologize, his ex-partner started to kiss the side of his neck and met his grindings then touched his body possessively. They both moaned as Sam's cock hardened and slotted between his ass through their clothes. 

What were they doing? Was this a dream or something? Because this can't be true because as far as he knew, Sam is straight.

"Let's go somewhere private," Sam whispered on his ear.

Before Dean can even answer, the guy turned him around and lifted him up. Out of instinct, he wrapped his legs around Sam's waist who pulled him close to share a kiss. He let his ex-partner dominated the kiss who devoured his whole mouth as if he wanted to eat him alive. That was exactly what Santana told him about Sam. He knew that this was all wrong and he was making a mistake but he was burning with desire and it was clear that they wanted each other. 

Dean just leaned his head on Sam's broad shoulder as the guy carried him to one of the private rooms. He was surprised when he found out that the room they got was completely dark saved from the lava lamp that emitted red light. It made him think of hell but as he stared at Sam's too serious yet handsome face, he thought that perhaps it was fine to be there as long as he was with his ex-partner because he can always count the guy to protect him. 

"What's your name?" Sam asked as he gently put him down the bed.

"Buzz Lightyear," Dean answered with a playful smile quite relieved that his ex-partner didn't recognize him.

Sam's mouth twitched a little a smile on a resemblance of a smile. "So I guess I'm Woody then."

"I guess," Dean agreed as his hand slid down from Sam's chest then to his abs and finally to the hem of his pants where some strands of public hairs were coming out. 

Dean stared at Sam's face that remained passive even though his hand was just an inch away from his hard dick. He was reaching out to touch it when Sam grabbed his hands and pinned them on the top of his head.

Dean's face paled at Sam's sudden display of aggression. Did the guy finally recognised him from who he is? "What are you doing?" he asked fearfully.

"Let's go straight to the point, I suppose you know exactly where we are. We're on my playroom so I expect you to be obedient and do what I exactly say. First rule, don't touch me without my permission," Sam authoritatively whispered that was followed with a bite on Dean's ear that made him yelp in pain. "If you don't want this, you still have the chance to back out. You can still go. The door is not locked."

Dean should expect it. They were on a BDSM club but Sam just saved him from the Monkey Guy earlier, right? Was that just an act? "Then why did you save me from that guy?"

"That's the right thing to do I guess but that guy and I we're just the same. I still want to do the right thing though before I lost control so that's why I'm offering you a way out cause this time around I wanted to save you from myself."

Dean knew it was stupid but Sam really amazed him. The guy was burning in desire but he still gave him a choice. He knew that he should go but he wanted Sam so bad and he decided that he will take whatever the guy can offer to him. "I don't have an experience with this stuff so I will appreciate it if you will tell me the rules."

"Alrighg then. Again my first rule is for you not to touch me without my permission. Second, talk to me with respect and address me as "Sir". The last and most important rule, do whatever I say. You have words that you can use to show if you're not comfortable in doing a particular activity and since you're new, we're going to use the basic: green for go, yellow for slow down and red for stop. If you wanted to stop the whole scene, you can choose your own safeword."

"I want Impala," Dean blurted out but regretted it instantly. The entire NYPD knew how much he loved his baby so it was stupid to further gave Sam the hint of who he is.

Sam scrutinized Dean who pulled down his hood to further conceal his face. Dean knew that he had a mask but he can't risk it.

"You really reminded me of someone," Sam muttered as he caressed Dean's lips. "But you're different. He's too stupid and stubborn to deny what his body really wants."

Dean decided not to reply because he wasn't sure what to say. Was Sam talking about him? 

"Stand on the middle of the room," Sam ordered. "Remember your colors and safe word. Hands on your back."

Dean did what he was told. He bowed his head like a good submissive as Sam went to his back and bound his wrists together with the lasso that was part of his cowboy costume. 

"Color?" Sam asked.

"Green," Dean uttered. He moaned a little when Sam's hands began to travel on the expanse of his back then down to his ass to grope those supple cheeks. 

"Green what?"

"Green Sir."

"Good. I want to fuck this so hard," Sam rasped on Dean's ear as he rutted against his butt. "But that's for later. I'm going to give you this buzzer," the Dom murmured as he put a small device with a red button on Dean's hand. "Press it once so I will slow down. Press it twice so I will stop. Press it thrice to end the scene."

"Sir, why do I need this? I have my mouth---"

"To wrap around my cock so obviously you can't talk. Now kneel," Sam interjected.

Dean had a hard time doing it since his hands were tight but he still finally managed to do it after one minute. He groaned in pain when Sam gripped his hair through his hood and forced him to look up. He wanted to retort but choked when he found himself face to face with Sam's humongous cock. Being so near to it made the member more intimidating with its prominent veins that covered its base. It was so thick and long that it kind of reminded him of Mark's dick so much.

"You're really beautiful," Sam said as he rubbed his cock on Dean's face. "Color?"

"G-green Sir," Dean said as he swallowed his own spit to wet his dry throat. He was torn whether to keep going because for all he knew, Sam was his rapist. The guy fitted all the description down to the musky scent of his arousal but he still wanted to confirm if they tasted the same. He didn't know if it was out of curiosity or desire but he widely opened his mouth to invite Sam in.

Dean watched in awe as Sam's usual stoic face turned to something primal. It was filled with untamed lust especially when he inserted his dick in his mouth. Mark trained him to take a good pounding in the throat so he easily accommodate the invading leviathan that was drilling his mouth.

"You're lying. This is not your first time because you're fucking too good at this. Who trained you?" Sam asked as he quickened his pace, ensuring to make his new submissive swallowed him whole on every thrust. He smirked everytime the guy choked on his dick.

Dean's face was a mess. He was crying and drooling as he was fucked like a toy. It didn't help that his throat was burning in pain and his jaws were sore. Nevertheless he swirled his tongue to lap at Sam's cock as if it was just natural to him to give someone a blowjob.

"I want to see your face," Sam murmured as he tried to remove his submissive's hood but he stopped as he heard the ear-piercing sound of Dean's buzzer. "You!"

Dean just smirked at the cock in his mouth and began to bob his head faster. He groaned in pain when Sam pulled his hair to stop him. 

"It looks like you really want to piss me off you disobedient brat," Sam said as he pulled Dean up and pushed him hard on the bed.

Dean tried to get up but Sam quickly straddled his face and without further ado, he began to fuck his mouth. Dean tried to reach out for the buzzer but realized it he dropped it. He thought of biting the guy's dick to stop him but realized it will just further anger Sam so he just relaxed his throat and let him fucked his mouth. He tightened the muscles in his mouth and throat so his ex-partner will come sooner and thankfully Sam did after five more deep thrusts. 

"Dean! I'm so fucking near. Damn it..," Sam moaned as he emptied himself in that hot orifice.

Did Sam just called out his name? He almost choked at the rush of warm and bitter jizz down his throat in surprise. He decided to ignore it for a second and focused on the familiar flavour of Sam's semen and compared it to Mark. He sighed when he theorized that perhaps all cum tasted the same because his own was a little bitter too so it was too early to say if Sam and Mark was just the same person.

"I-impala," Dean rasped as he tried to catch his breath. They were both quiet until Sam started to caress his lower lip.

"Sorry for calling other guy's name earlier. I realized that's rude," Sam apologized.

Dean snorted but he was celebrating inside because atleast his secret identity was still safe. He was a little worried for a moment that Sam caught him. "That's cool."

"It's just you remind me so much of him. Your lips, voice, height---"

"If we really have a lot of similarities Woody. How do you know that we're not the same person? What if I'm really your Dean?"

Sam snorted this time and looked weirdly at him as if he was speaking another language. "Dean's a little occupied at the moment and even if he's not there, I bet that this is the last place where you will find him. Hell, I'm not even sure if he knows that this place exists."

Dean was seriously offended because Sam thought that he was naïve. It was also weird that his ex-partner was oversharing his opinions with a total stranger but what really bothered him the most was the fact that Sam called out his name when he came earlier. "Sucks to be him I guess. What relationship do you have then? Is he your ex or something?"

Sam chuckled for the first time that night (and perhaps since Dean met him). "No. He's a colleague though we were like partners before. We want each other but he is denying himself because he thought he is straight."

"Dude, don't you think you're a little delusional? I mean what if he's not really into you?" Dean asked though he was a little annoyed of his ex-partner.

"Everybody's into me," Sam said nonchalantly. 

Dean wanted to punch the guy but he knew that Sam was telling the truth. The guy might not be as handsome as he (Castiel's word not his) but Sam was oozing with sex appeal. "That's so humble of you," he retorted sarcastically.

Sam didn't reply and just flipped him on his stomach. The guy lifted his ass in the air and expertly removed the strap on his backside.

"W-what are you doing?" Dean asked nervously as felt that his naked ass was exposed in the air without pulling down his whole suit since he was wearing his onesie. "Did you just ruin the costume that I rented?"

"It's a stripper's suit so its parts are detachable. See?" Sam said as he waved the rectangular piece of fabric that covered Dean's ass earlier. "The big question is why are you not wearing any underwear?"

"The suit's too small for me," Dean grumbled that changed into a yelp of surprise when Sam slapped his ass. "What is that for?"

"It looks too cute to resist," Sam said as he bit the freckled cheek. He sniffed the pinkish perineum and licked it. 

Dean moaned in pleasure as Sam's tongue licked his insides. Both of his fists clenched in the air, trying his very best to break the rope but it was too tight.

Dean moaned aloud when Sam's finger joined his tongue to stretch his insides. Sam obviously had a lot of experience because he helped him to relax in no time. The Dom was too good at it that Dean didn't notice that there were already three fingers in him.

"I think you're ready now," Sam declared as he opened the condom and sachet of lube that he brought. He quickly stretched his submissive's ass with his fingers again but with lube this time. He covered his length with a condom and positioned himself on that waiting hole. "Relax."

Dean bit his lower lip as Sam's dick slowly sunk in his ass. It was painful since it was already two weeks since something went inside of him and not to mention, the head of Sam's cock was unnaturally big. He was waiting for the satisfying feeling of fullness though when the sound of emergency alarm reverberated in the air. "What's that?"

"Must be a false alarm," Sam murmured on Dean's ear.

"No. Pull out your dick in me Campbell or I swear I'm going to cut it off!" Dean blurted out in panic.

"Winchester?" Sam asked in surprise. 

"Let's talk about it later and please untie me. We need to know what's happening. Someone might need rescuing."

Sam's surprise face quickly shifted to its usual poker face mode. "You stay there. I will check it out."

Dean tried to scream in anger but Sam balled the piece of fabric that he removed from his suit and put it in his mouth. He watched the guy to open the door but much to his shock, it opened by itself and a man in Mario costume entered and quickly hit Sam in the head with a paddle that fell unconsciously on the floor.

Dean stared at Mario in fear as the guy went on his side and unexpectedly untied his hands and removed his makeshift gag. "W-who are you?"

The guy removed his fake moustache and nodded grimly at him. "We don't have time. You need to stay away from Campbell. I'm going to explain later. Let's go!" 

 

∆∆∆

"SO you accidentally found me because you were following Campbell. You're doing that because you and Stilinski are suspecting that our kidnapper is just one person and that's Campbell. Do you have a proof or anything that can support your theory Hale?" Dean asked the FBI agent who was busy smoking a cigarette.

Derek hesitated and looked around. He tried to check if anyone was able to follow them. When he confirmed that it was safe, he started talking. "I secretly read all the reports about your kidnapping that includes your testimony. You're lucky that you were raped by just one guy by the way. On my case, I didn't know exactly how many raped me but the number doesn't matter I guess, it's the fact that there is this one single person that connects whatever happened to us and that's Sam Campbell. On several occasions, they were injecting drugs in my system before doing me but nevertheless they didn't remove my blindfold so I will not recognize any of them but there was this one time when my blindfold slipped off and I swore that it was Campbell that I saw."

"Have you already told anyone about this?" Dean asked nervously as he recalled his wet dream/nightmare about his ex-partner earlier. Can that be a sign or something?

"No. Just Stiles and you. You said in your testimony that the guy who abducted you is tall and muscular, right? You two had almost sex earlier so tell me, how did it feel?"

"I-I don't know. The guy who almost rape when I was a kid escaped from the prison on the same day that I was kidnapped. I'm really confuse you know and so scared. I didn't know if the nightmares that I'm experiencing were just bad dreams or memories. They were starting to mix up and it is driving me crazy," Dean confessed miserably. He was thankful that Derek didn't touch, console or assure him that everything will be alright at the right time because that kind of words were completely bullshit. It felt good that someone can really understand what he was going through.

"Dean, I will be honest with you so hear me out. There is a big chance that you will never get better. The memories and nightmares will forever haunt you and no matter how hard you try to forget, it will stay with you until the day you die. The best thing that you can do I guess is to accept the person that you become after what happened because only then you will learn to move on with your life."

"How can I accept the new me who became an addict to a big cock? The "me" who is craving to be used and be dominated? How?!" Dean screamed angrily.

"Then I suggest that you find someone who has a big cock. Someone who will use you and dominate you. Find someone that will accept you. Find your own Stiles," Derek said fondly then pulled Dean to a tight hug. Dean cried in his shoulders for almost half an hour straight and he was thankful that the police officer stopped after that. 

"What if that someone is the wrong person?" Dean asked sadly.

Derek looked at Dean seriously then nodded in understanding as if understood what he was trying to imply. "Then make him responsible for what he did to you. Let him fix what he ruined. Let him rebuild what he destroyed."

"What about you? What will you do to him?" Dean asked nervously.

"It's simple. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Derek muttered under his breath. 

Dean didn't reply at that and just nodded. "And who the hell picked that costume for you?"

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled a little nonetheless. "Stiles wanted to be Luigi and he thought that it would be cool if I will be Mario."

"That's fucking corny."

"I know right but that's who he is."

Dean bit his lower lip in worry as he tried to think about what happened to Sam. The guy might be a suspect but he can't help himself to worry. "What do you think happened to Sam?"

Derek considered Dean's question and fumbled with his phone to check an update from Stiles. "Stiles said Campbell's alright. Your boyfriend was back in the station."

Dean blushed furiously out of embarrassment. "H-he's not... we're not like that!"

Derek snorted and went inside of his Camaro. "I will take you home. Let's go?"

 

∆∆∆

DEAN silently entered the open window of his room. He undressed quickly and kicked and hid his suit under the bed. He went out of his room and stared in shock at his late visitors. Aside from his bodyguard Thor, NYPD's Chief Director John Winchester was there and Sam Campbell who was sporting a swelling bump on his forehead. The guy was staring intently at him but he avoided his gaze.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Dean asked nervously.

"Please stop pretending that you don't know why. Why did you leave this place when I strictly ordered you not to?" 

"I-I'm here the whole night I swear. Ask Thor!" Dean blurted in panic.

Thor bowed his head in embarrassment and avoid meeting his eyes. Dean wanted to kill the guy for betraying his trust though he knew it was all his fault.

"It's not Thor who reported your whereabouts. This one did!" John shouted as he threw a collage of pictures. "It was delivered about half an hour ago. Castiel was the one who found it on your desk and gave it to me when he tried calling you and you were not answering your goddamn phone. The guy is worried sick of you."

Dean looked fearfully at the picture on the table. Like the first one that he received, it was also collage of four pictures. The first one was of him, Jo and Castiel while they were doing yoga this morning. The second was of him talking to Derek. The third was him dancing on the dancefloor on his astronaut costume and the fourth was of him as he climbed down on his window to join the parade. The message was crystal clear on the back of the photograph: 

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

"I-I thought this is one of FBI's most top secret safehouses. How did he manage to find me?" Dean asked nervously.

"That's the thing. Only few people know this location. Campbell and I think that someone from the force is the one responsible for what happened to you."

Dean glanced subtly at Sam. He didn't want to tell John that he and Derek were suspecting him. The evidences so far were all pointing at his ex-partner but after what happened in Succumb, he can no longer deny that he was attracted to Sam.

"Winchester, can I talk to you alone? I---" Sam asked but he was interrupted when John's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me boys," John gruffly said.

Sam was starting to come to him but Thor blocked his way. "Dean and I need to talk."

"How can I be sure that I can still trust you?" Thor asked suspiciously.

Sam's jaws tightened in anger. "I can say the same thing to you."

Dean watched the two towering police officers as they glared at each other. As he looked at Thor, he realized how the guy fitted perfectly with Mark's description as well. They didn't look identical but still Derek for all he knew was too high and thought Thor was Sam because they had a lot of similarities on first glance. He was still torn to choose the side that he was going to pick when John returned who looked a little pale and defeated. He never seen his uncle on that state even when his Mom died when Dean was a teenager.

"What happened Sir?" Thor asked worriedly.

"A bomb exploded in the station and there are a lot of casualties..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who is Mark?
> 
> Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will surely appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Tune in mates for more chapters to come. ;)


End file.
